onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 299
Chapter 299 is titled "Fantasia". Cover Page Volume: 32 Pg.: 67 Ace's Great Blackbeard Search Vol. 24: "Moda's letter". Short Summary Enel is defeated and the sound of the Shandorian Golden Belfry Bell, though 400 years late, is heard. Long Summary Luffy finally defeats Enel by punching him straight into the golden bell. The golden bell rings, and Luffy hopes everyone can hear the ringing of the bell. Luffy shouts if Mont Blanc Cricket and the other members of the Saruyama Alliance can hear it. Meanwhile, Enel collapses. Luffy strikes a cool pose, and the South Birds make sounds. Mont Blanc Noland's theory about Shandora comes true when Luffy rings the golden bell. The Straw Hats comment on the beautiful sound of the bell, and Usopp said that Luffy did it. Cricket know this day would come when Luffy rings the bell. The Skypieans too comment that the bell, after 400 years, has rung again and could not believe their ears. The Shandia too comment, and Wyper hopes Cricket could hear it. Nola, upon hearing the ringing of the golden bell, cries out in joy. The Saruyama Alliance too mention the excitement. Masira says the sound of the bell come from the sky, and Shoujou finally knows, why those "giants" always appear only when the "Millennium Cumulonimbus" appears. Cricket explains that when the sunlight is blocked by people standing high in the sky, the shadows cast on the fog below will be very big enough for people to mistaken them as giants in the fog. Masira inquires on how shadows could be formed in the sky and how people could stand in the sky. Cricket confirms that the sound of the bell from the sky is undeniable proof of that fact, the golden city truly exists and is floating in the sky, and that the fact that Mont Blanc Noland is not a liar, again confirming that he was the one who sent them from the sky. As Luffy's shadow is in the sky, the Saruyama Alliance thanks Luffy for telling them that the golden city is in the sky. Cricket cries, telling Shoujou and Masira that the Straw Hats are alive and kicking in the sky and he was worried about them. After that, Enel and the Maxim falls. Everyone celebrates the defeat of Enel, the fact that the golden city does exist, despite the bell not being rung for 400 years. Luffy thinks that everyone heard the bell, and Nami agrees. With that, they used the bell as a medium of message to spread hope and blessing to the corners of the world. The Skypieans and the Shandia tell the Straw Hats that they will always be there for them. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *The Shandorian Golden Belfry Bell finally rings. *The Shandia and Skypieans finally celebrates the defeat of Enel and that the fact that Shandora truly exists. *Enel and the Maxim fall. Characters Anime Episode *Episode 193 (p. 2-19) Site Navigation ca:Capítol 299 it:Capitolo 299